Nora Hildegard
in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take}}Nora Hildegard is a member of the Heretics who had a relationship with fellow member, Mary Louise. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Valerie, Oscar, Beau and Mary Louise. History Nora's story is not very known, she was a member of the Gemini Coven who left the coven because she was a Siphoner. Her family wanted to kill her, but Malcolm made sure they didn't succeed. Later she met Lillian Salvatore, a vampire who later turned her into a Hybrid: half vampire, half witch. 1903 Nora and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend (Enzo), whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Nora escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, She is seen drinking a few sips of blood and is complaining to Lily because she can go out in the world while they are stuck in the house. When Valerie arrives and tells them that two teens left her for dead, Nora and Mary Louise at first joke with her, but tells her not cry as they go find them for payback. She, Mary Louise and Valerie then kill the two and hang them up by their feet. She and the other heretics are at the house when Caroline brings flowers as a welcoming and tries to distract them so Matt can set up the vervain bomb. Nora and Mary Louise don't know Caroline is a vampire and compel her that her jean jacket looks good on Nora. When they try to keep her to stay, Caroline vamp speeds out and the bomb goes off. Nora and Mary Louise are seen at the ceremony and both them and Valerie cast a spell that makes the sprinklers go off. When people think it's just a joke, they make a fire and they start attacking people. Nora and Mary Louise magically make an aneurysm on Caroline and when Lily arrives, she tells them all to stop and the bloodshed ends. After the evacuation of Mystic Falls of any citizens, Damon kills Malcolm and Nora tells the others not to show Lily as she will be very upset. Unfortunately, Lily shows up and cries hysterically, holding Malcolm, and asks who killed him. Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other with furious looks and they have an idea who did. In Never Let Me Go, she and Mary Louise feed on two amateur paranormal investigators and then get some of Matt's blood. She is seen wearing an old black Victorian dress she once wore at Queen Victoria's funeral and tells Mary Louise that she feels silly. After Caroline snickers at her and she leaves the room, Caroline suggests that they look at one of friend's dresses she once had. Nora walks in the room once again after changing into one of the dresses and she takes Caroline's compliment, and then leaves for Malcolm's funeral with the others. She attends Malcolm's funeral and tells Damon along with the rest of the Heretics why he was such a vital figure as he saved her life and lead her to Lily. After the funeral, Nora tells Caroline that the room is still spelled and then puts a journal down on the table. She tells her to read it and then walks out, leaving Caroline reading it. In Age of Innocence, she is not seen, but her laugh is heard as she and Mary Louise were playing pranks on Caroline. In I Carry Your Heart With Me, Nora and Mary Louise go to Whitmore after Damon fails to show up to the hostage swap with Oscar in exchange for Elena's body. Damon lies to them and tells them Oscar escaped while his body is hidden in plain sight as Halloween decoration. To distract them from killing more Whitmore students Caroline and Stefan distract Nora and her Girlfriend with The Heaven & Hell Ball. Nora dresses as a Angel while Mary Louise goes as the Devil. Mary Louise is annoyed at Nora flirting and showing an slight interest towards the bartender. The girls let get into a fight after Mary Louise kills the bartender with Nora accuses her of holding her back even though the 21 century is more tolerable than the earlier 20 century. Caroline forces Nora to siphon the vervain spell off as Stefan use Mary Louise as leverage. After both girls wake up they officially reconcile and share a dance on the empty dance floor. In Live Through This, She and Mary Louise along with Beau help with Lily's mission to resurrection Julian from the Phoenix Stone which Valerie is totally against as she knows his true nature. However Valerie's peas were ignored by Lily who disowned her. Later at The Salvatore house he was brought back to life using the Phoenix Stone by and a spell cast by Nora, Mary Louise and Beau. In Best Served Cold, Nora helps get Julian adjusted to the present day as she teaches him how to play Candy Crush. After he tells Nora that she fits right into the 21st century as Nora bitterly expresses that Lily doesn't trust her to have free reign. Julian tells her he'll talk to Lily about it as Mary Louise walks in the room. Afterwards, Nora is seen talking to Matt about the guests still being alive and when Mary Louise makes a nervous joke about it, Nora then leads Matt into the parlor to talk to the guests, remarking that she wasn't helping the situation. Mary Louise is worried that Nora is thinking about breaking up with her because of her inappropriate remarks and her hard times of fitting in with modern society, until Julian gives her a confidence boost this leads Mary Louise to publicly kiss Nora who is surprised by this, and returns the kiss in return. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, In Cold as Ice, In Hell Is Other People, Personality Nora is described as turned in her mid 20's, have kept her relationship a secret for more than a century, and although their connection is clear to those able to infiltrate their inner circle, Mary Louise's constant doting can sometimes feel a bit smothery for fiery Nora's liking. Still, anyone foolish enough to cross either of them will feel both their wrath's. Physical Appearance Nora is a gorgeous young woman who looks to be in her early 20's, with dark, medium length wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities Nora was originally born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, meaning she could practice magic only by siphoning it from another source of power. However, she does seem to have extended knowledge about magic as a former member of the Gemini Coven. Following her transition into a vampire, Nora acquired a constant source of magic to draw from, thus she could practice witchcraft normally. Her skill in magic is evident when she and Mary Louise teleported a music box around Caroline and even caused it to combust from a distance. She was also able to remove the boundary spell around Caroline on Lily's request from another room, in a single moment. Nora later on demonstrated significant power when she, with Mary Louise & Beau resurrected Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his spirit, which was despite the collapse of the Other Side achievable due to the fact that his soul was preserved inside of the Phoenix Stone. Weaknesses Nora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships *Nora and Mary Louise (Ex fiancé's) *Nora and Lily (Mother/Daughter-like Relationship) *Nora and Beau (Fellow Heretic members) *Nora and Valerie (Fellow Heretic members/Friends) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned/Laughter heard in background) *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' Name *'Nora' is feminine name of Irish origin (Nóra). The name could mean "Honor" from the Latin Honora or "Light" from the Greek Eleonora. It is a shortened variation of many names that end with -nora. *'Hildegard' is derived from the Germanic elements "Hild" ("Battle") and "Gard"("Enclosure"). Saint Hildegard was a 12th-century mystic from Bingen in Germany who was famous for her writings and poetry and also for her prophetic visions. Trivia *She is the second member of the Heretics to have her last name revealed. **The first is Valerie Tulle. *She is the third character who appeared in after Bill Forbes, Lucas Parker and Mary Louise and sixth in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza and Aiden. **She is the first female character who appeared in with Mary Louise, her ex fiancé , being the second. **She and Mary-Louise are the first lesbian characters and the first lesbian couple to appear on the show. **She and Mary Louise are both the first lesbian vampires and first lesbian witches introduced in both series. *Nora (with Mary Louise & Beau) is the fourth witch after Freya and Bonnie to have resurrected a dead supernatural whose spirit was previously not on the Other Side, as it no longer exists. ** Like Bonnie, Nora performed this spell by using the Phoenix Stone to create a permanent connection between the body and soul of Julian, Lily's lover by inhabiting his corpse with his soul. His spirit was previously preserved in the Phoenix Stone after he died. *When trapped in the Prison World, Nora used to read a poem called "The Nymph's Reply to the Shepherd." Gallery 7X01-13-Nora.jpg 7X01-22-MaryNora.jpg 7x01-03.jpg Nora7x01.jpg 7X01-23-Nora.jpg 7X01-28-Nora.jpg 701_Teen_Girl_Nora.jpg 7X01-48-Nora.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7x01-06.jpg 7x01-05.jpg 7x01-07.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-113-Nora.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-5-Nora.jpg 7X02-7-Nora.jpg 7X02-21-Nora.jpg TVD - Nora_&_Mary_Louise.jpg 7X02-47-Nora.jpg TVD702_Nora.jpg 7X02-68-Nora.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-138-Nora.jpg 7X02-140-Nora.jpg 7X04-29-NoraMary.jpg 7X04-31-Nora.jpg 7X04-41-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-45-Nora.jpg 7X04-48-Nora.jpg 7X04-57-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-58-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-69-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-73-Nora.jpg 7X04-99-Nora.jpg 7X04-101-CarolineNora.jpg 7X04-109-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-110-MaryNora.jpg 7X04-111-MaryNora.jpg 7X05-19-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-69-NoraMary.jpg 7X05-106-LilyJulianNoraMary.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-42-Nora.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-51-Nora.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-46-Nora.jpg 7X08-56-Nora.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-89-Nora.jpg 7X08-99-Nora.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Siphoners Category:LGBT Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gemini Coven